Hyun's Dojo: The Great Invasion
This is a collab about a war between the Hyun's Dojo HQ n the Dark Demons. It begins when Jenkins had a red alert and woke up the lazy leader of the Dojo, Hyun. Hyun recognizes the creatures an Jerkins alerted the forces. Hyun then contacted Triton to distract demon jet, but Jenkins lost contact. Hyun had no choice but to release t he Samurai prototypes. The machines destroyed many demon ships, but all got destroyed. Now, the demons was on the land. Jenkins then, sent the troops. Other RHG:s wanted to help : Jurra and the Zetabrand guy Shuriken, but a Dark Demon fires a bazooka on Shuriken, and the path has been free to the demons. This time, came from the demons, a black stickman named Siftet, who murdered any HDHQ's guards with his velocity. Now, a member called Gyro is destroying the demon armies. This time, finally the demons has been pushed back! Hyun asks Jenkins if they got the demon bomb. The bomb is been taking by someone known as Raymond. Raymond made a trap to destroy the Dark Demons. Unfortunately, Raymond had no time enough to escape the bomb, and dies. In the next part, the dangerous Nanix is taking care of them, when a demon that has weapons that reminds Oxob3000's gloves kills the defender. Hue is destroying demons too. When Hue got surrounded by them, he discovered out that Nanix survived the explosion, and rescues Hue, using his own wings. Hue saw a mysterious figure called Plate, when he wakes up in a room. Now he had a false alarm with Triton, who is still alive too! Hue wanted to smoke when Blue dropped a cigarette. The Dark Demons are now entering the door! Hue and Triton holds the gate, but Yupia decided to let the demons come. Yupia runned at the demons, but Blue stopped her and said he would handle "these guys", and he did. He then makes telepathic contact with Yun, asking his help. Yun is fighting the demons with the Dojo's soldiers. The demons are many a nd Yun retreats. Now, the demons are entering, but Hyun has a plan D: Let the demons come. Gyro and Chuckdefends Hyun, and Hyun hides. Hyun saw the Dark Demon Leader, Marvy finally entering. Marvy kills every Dojo guard who appears in his front. Hyun is surrounded and shows his real power, the "Hyun's Mighty Hat Drill Of Party" and destroyed the HQ. then, Marvy asked Hyun if that was all an got a positive answer. At the end, all of them laughed, and there was finally peace. On the after-credit scenes, they still laugh, but Marvy is killed by Jenkins, who decided to invade the Dark Demon Headquarters. Characters (in order) Jenkins Hyun Triton Jurra Hint Hunter Shuriken Siftetet Gyro Raymond Nanix Hue Plate Yupia Blue Yun Chuck Marvy Easter Eggs There's only one Easter Egg I saw: FLLFFL's sword. The Movie You can watch HD on youtube here! ------------------> Category:Movies